


【猛阿】读解题（未完）

by RemainsCat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【猛阿】读解题（未完）

「上车。」  
今天阿含也依旧用墨镜隐藏起一双凶巴巴的三白眼，语气不善。半摇车窗中探出的视线锁定在马路对面的高大青年身上，对方刚好正一脸无辜地望过来。  
「说你呢，大和。上车！」  
愈发不耐的口吻并未能改变对方的行动轨迹，大和仍不疾不徐地行进着，——同鹰并肩走在一起。  
「…可我和鹰约好一起，虽然被阿含氏邀请很高兴，但毁约毕竟是不好的行为…」  
……这混蛋又在装蒜。  
刹那间作出这样判断的阿含，额角开始暴起青筋，——或许并非在为对方的态度感到生气。  
「你竟然…敢为这种事拒绝我……」  
感觉到阿含态度的变化的大和，神色愈发清爽起来。那张连阿含都不得不承认的英俊又有味道的脸上，载满令人想立刻一拳揍上去的「你奈我何」。  
就在情形即将演变为由天才下车捉人而引发的战争时，一直冷眼旁观的鹰终于开口介入。  
「你跟他去吧，我没关系的，」想了想，又补充一句，「完全。」  
——毕竟他早已看腻了这两人吵吵闹闹的无聊戏码，今天也只是顺口一约，并没有大和所说的那般郑重。  
「…今天实在太过抱歉，明天请客补偿你…」  
表情歉疚作出道别的大和，完全没有了刚刚坚决的态度。  
…这家伙还是老样子啊。这样想着的鹰，不知为何突然同情地瞥了阿含一眼。

车子迅疾飞驰在路上。由于阿含一直没有发言，于是大和也未曾搭话，于是有那么好一阵子，空气都寂静得可怕。直到…  
「我们…这是要去哪儿？」  
幽雅的甜香味飘荡在狭小的车厢中，倒视镜上挂着像是女孩子会喜欢的甜点形挂件。阿含并未注意到大和眼眸中一瞬划过的阴翳，语气倒是较方才软化很多。  
「你不用管去哪里，到了就知道。」  
「…阿含氏还是这么强硬，令人有些吃不消啊。」  
笑眯眯望着驾驶员的大和并未意识到，他此时的眼神也炽热到了令人吃不消的程度。

「这里是神奈川吧？没想到神奈川还有这样的地方……」  
海浪的声音由远及近，一波波规律演奏着，是个风平浪静的好日子。眯起眼睛眺望远方的大和，肆情享受起海风温柔的抚慰。  
「这里真不错！都没有什么人，很安静。」  
绵长的沙滩仿佛没有尽头般奢侈地延伸着，上面只有两名不速之客的脚印。脱掉鞋子赤脚踩在绵软的砂砾之中，大和的神情轻快调皮，看起来竟有些孩子气。  
「阿含氏说要载我出来时，有瞬间还以为要被揍了……没想到是来了个好地方。」  
「……我还没无聊到随便逮住街边的哪个渣滓就揍的程度吧。」  
——即使事实上早已不知那样做过多少次。  
「该说阿含氏不愧是神奈川人吗，竟然能发现这样静谧无人的海滩…」  
状似无意地感慨着，大和偷偷审视着阿含的表情。海风拨弄着他已重新茁壮生长的脏辫，连同墨镜一起，很好地掩饰起了一切情绪。  
阿含当然不会只是单纯邀他出门看海。虽然从当下的情景看来，大概也没有什么紧要的理由。假如他猜得没错的话……  
「下场比赛可说是毫无悬念，」 否则蛭魔也不会允许他们在比赛即将开始的现在四处闲逛，「再然后就能对上炎马了，今年中坊也会在，真是期待他们今年的表现…」  
「哼，炎马不过是普通的废物学校罢了…」  
说着轻蔑台词的阿含，口吻却没有丝毫轻蔑之意。正如蛭魔所说，炎马并非半吊子的敌人，却也正因如此，Wizards才一定要赢…不。  
「所以Wizards一定会赢。」大和的声音是无懈可击的自信，「…就好像去年一样。」  
「…我带你来这里可不是为了搞什么慷慨激昂的誓师大会啊。」  
轻佻吐槽着对方的认真，阿含眺望海平线的神色看起来竟有些寂寞。  
大和初次见到这样的阿含是在三年前的世界杯赛场，阿含坐在场边，神色落寞地说着什么。那时他们之间相隔着填满喧嚣的偌大球场，于是理所当然地什么也未能听见。  
然时至今日，即使从未求证，他也能猜到当时当日的阿含究竟在想着什么人、思考些什么事。

「以前常和云水一起来这里……」  
仿佛沉默了很久很久，久到连天色都变得暗沉起来时，阿含才终于再度开口。  
「前几天去了趟炎马，那家伙还是老样子，和炎马的渣滓们开开心心地打成一片，真是毫无长进…呵，倒是是也不错……」  
「抱歉打断一下…阿含氏有丢过漂流瓶吗？」  
「哈？」  
似乎被大和好笑的问话吓了一跳，阿含墨镜下的眼眸倏然瞪大。  
「…这什么童心未泯的蠢问题…那是脑筋混乱的废物才会做的事吧？」  
「别这样说嘛…怀有美好的梦想总不是坏事…」一边笑着回应阿含，一边走向前面的浅滩，大和俯身，从不时为薄浪侵袭的湿润砂砾里，拾出一个乳白色的玻璃瓶。小巧的瓶身中，一团小小的纸卷隐约可见。  
「那么，阿含氏捡到漂流瓶的话会怎么做呢？」  
「…那种东西当然是一脚踢碎才好，没什么比粉碎天真渣滓的无聊梦想更加有趣了。」  
阿含看着大和将玻璃瓶捡起，看着他甩掉沾湿修长手指的海水。然后走回他身边，伸手将玻璃瓶递往他的方向。  
「难得捡到，就看看也无所谓嘛。说不定里面会是埋藏着三亿日元的藏宝图之类。」  
今天的大和讲话似乎格外不着边际，他挺拔的身姿和爽朗的笑容，却同大海显得无比合衬，阿含不禁看得有些恍惚。  
这家伙虽然是个男人，却并不比那些浓妆艳抹的娇滴滴女人难看呢。  
「…如果真有那种东西，阿含氏一定会把我毁尸灭迹，然后独吞掉吧……」  
「说什么呢，你是笨蛋吗？混蛋渣滓…」  
完全失去吐槽力气的阿含低声咒骂着接过玻璃瓶，用连他自己都感到讶异的耐心打开瓶盖，抽出那张纸条并摊开。果不其然，上面充斥着连无聊都称不上的白痴内容。  
「拿到漂流瓶的人你好，我住在神奈川。希望今年能成功考上神龙寺并交到女朋友……这人真好笑，渣滓去了神龙寺，不就完全交不到女朋友了……，…！」  
轻蔑读着瓶中信的阿含，并未忽略由身侧而来的突然攻势。将身子偏向一侧并轻松躲过，却还是因事出突然，而在下个刹那被大和抓住衣摆并失去了重心。  
「…你做什么！！」  
倒在柔软的沙滩上并不痛，但莫名其妙被人扑倒就另当别论了。阿含怒视着大和，而对方早已趁他恍惚的一瞬压上了全部的体重。  
「毕竟不做点什么分散注意力的话，就完全找不到扑倒阿含氏的机会呢。」  
大和摘掉阿含的墨镜，然后将脸凑近对方，距离随即缩小到连视野都变得模糊不清。空气随双方吐息的交缠而陡然升温，随之压低的音量也含混暧昧起来。  
「什么啊……」  
纵使声音中掺杂着略带刻意的不悦，阿含却并未抗拒大和的突然靠近。似乎对当下的局面感到满意，大和继续说了下去。  
「阿含氏能和我说这些，我好高兴。即使炎马不足为虑，但你愿意为最京大考虑，就说明阿含氏已经是Wizards的阿含氏了。」  
「…」  
「因此，我一定…不，是我们一定会令炎马再度品尝惨败的滋味。」  
「……你是在说什么废话啊，…那不是理所当然的吗？」  
毫不退避地直视对方的眼睛，一起展露出卑鄙笑容的两人，以无言的交锋创造着共同享有的秘密。  
大和的头凑得愈发近，接着一阵潮湿的暖意滑过阿含的鼻尖。  
……被舔了。  
「阿含氏，你脸上有海风的咸味呢……」  
最初的试探并未遭遇抵抗，调皮的侵略者便愈发顽皮起来。柔软的舌湿漉漉划过鼻梁、扫过鼻翼，缓慢在阿含的脸颊烙下滑腻的水渍，接着优雅地掠过上唇、含住饱满的下唇轻轻吸吮……大和的动作仿佛品尝糖果的小孩子般轻柔又爱惜，却又染着令人无从忽略的坚定。  
就在阿含以为这淫靡的挑逗会最终演变为亲吻时，对方的暧昧温度却倏然撤离，接着海风拂过面颊，随之产生的冷感竟令他感到刹那的空虚。  
「真恶心，……你是蜗牛吗？」  
语气嫌恶地调侃着对方刚刚的行为，阿含想要伸手拭去脸上残留的濡湿，却不知为何并没有动。  
「恶心吗？真是令人伤心…」  
大和的语气里听不出半分伤心，倒是带着一些报复的戏谑，  
「……但是，阿含氏有反应了。」  
闻言，阿含挑衅看向大和，台词甚至已难以称作暗示。  
「……我从未在这里见过我和我带来的人以外的人。」  
「你带来的人里，大概也有女人吧，…毕竟阿含氏最擅长寻找偏僻的交流了不是吗？」  
「我找到的地方就是我的地盘，当然想做什么都可以。怎么，有什么不满吗？」  
「真是没办法啊，又输给阿含氏了呢…」大和装出苦恼的神情，「关于炎马的那些话也是吧？…毕竟没人能抗拒用那种表情说着那些事的阿含氏……」  
「是啊，就是那样，读解满分。你完全中计了呢，渣滓。」阿含毫不犹豫地选择了随对方一起信口胡说，「所以快点支付愿赌服输的报酬啊。」  
「……输家是谁还不一定呢，阿含氏…」  
几乎在说出这句话的瞬间，布料被扯破的声音在两人之间响起。  
「这是我刚买的T恤！！你等死吧。喂，别乱翻……」  
没有给气急败坏的阿含立刻诛杀自己的机会，大和干净利落地从对方的拉链卫衣口袋里找出了……安全套和润滑剂，「就知道阿含氏总是准备周全，完全不用我费心呢。」  
「…」  
大和唇边那抹狡黠的笑在此时的阿含看来已是赤裸裸的挑衅，因情欲而微微眯起的圆眼凶巴巴地望向嚣张的后辈，原本便已写满不耐的眉眼在触碰到大和眸中尚存清明的刹那，终于失去了冷静。  
「太慢了…我来帮帮你……」  
一手拽住大和的领口拉向自己，恶狠狠地咬住他的下唇，另手已捉住对方尚未进入状态的右手，探向自己的下身。阿含熟练地用手指引导着对方，半强迫地驱使着大和用修长的指尖抚慰他已全然觉醒的欲望。  
大和感到自己的手被阿含推动、隔着紧绷的牛仔酷触碰着对方火烫的欲望中心，同时下唇传来一阵麻痒的痛楚。阿含咬得没有丝毫怜惜，那强劲的力度令大和知道，自己一定流血了，而那罪魁祸首甚至更加用力地吸吮起那处伤口，像只耀武扬威的小恶魔。  
随着手上动作的不断加快，阿含的呼吸也变得愈发粗重，全然沉堕于欲望的深渊的他不时轻微挺起下腹以配合手指动作，眼神因注意力集中于某处而变得涣散氤氲，偶尔哼出的鼻音轻细暧昧，刺激着大和的鼓膜。  
大和的余裕并不如阿含想象中那般充足，事实上狠狠占有这个人的冲动，从坐上不知属于哪个女人车子的那一刻便已觉醒。而那猎人般冷静布网缓慢等待的耐心，也终于为阿含淫荡而自私的样子所惑，瞬间破碎支离。  
手指探入阿含早已为爱液所濡湿的内裤……触碰发生的瞬间，大和清楚听到了身下男人发出的满足叹息声。并未给对方适应的时机，他轻柔而坚定地握住对方的炽热，由茎身滑往头部、指尖戏谑扫过正汩汩渗出爱液的凹陷。  
「快点……」  
不满于大和近乎玩弄的缓慢动作，阿含难耐地伸手勾住他的脖颈，令两人的下体贴合得更紧，以从对方的手中汲取更多快乐。大和会意地吻上因阿含因迷茫而微启的唇，同时迅速加快了手中的动作。  
「哈……」  
满足的呻吟从阿含唇角溢出，毫无技巧性地追逐对方舌尖的行为，不过是为了排解因欲望升温而逐渐焦灼起来的意识。纵情享乐本身也是一种肯定，况且任性恋人这一头衔本身也出奇地具备吸引力。大和有些无奈地发现，他仿佛能够理解阿含那些「女朋友」们的想法了。  
兀自沉迷于欲望的阿含是那般的惑人心魄，却能令人在与他亲密碰触的刹那、产生可以占有这个不羁灵魂的错觉。假若能在他身边停留半分，纵使付出一切也不足惜。  
产生这样想法的自己一定是疯了，大和想。然而更加疯狂的是，他并不认为这有何不好。  
逐渐接近而紧贴在一起的胸口、由阿含口中呼出的、破碎清浅的热流…一切的一切都不断唤醒着大和体内最原始的侵略欲，而这些最终演变为无可稀释的占有欲。  
……不能输。只有这一次…只有这个人，绝对要赢。

「不能…让阿含氏一个人开心啊……」  
平静宣告着，大和的指尖已离开对方。被迫打断享受的阿含，重新睁开迷蒙的双眼，不满的目光随之投射而来。  
把良好的气氛打断可不是床底间的明智之举，平时无论什么都能轻而易举做到的大和，在此时竟然像个废物，还真是好笑。  
「你这也太不行了吧……」  
阿含想要趁机羞辱对方，声音却在视线撞上大和胯下突起的刹那，戛然而止。大和由汗水拧作一缕的蜷曲黑发下，大和黑宝石般深邃的眼眸侵染薄欲，英挺的眉略微皱起的烦恼样子……俱是因他而起的失态。炽烈的冲动在刹那间涌入大脑，速度快到无法被意识解读…或许只是不想解读。终于无法忍耐对方过于笨拙的动作，阿含夺过大和手中小巧的正方形物体撕开，熟练地取出里面的东西，然后……  
大和怔怔地看着阿含的动作，从包装中流出的润滑液将他的手指染得莹莹发亮，接着那指尖擦过耻骨、剥落仅剩的薄布，熟练地为他包覆上那层滑腻的薄膜。轻盈触碰所换来的是无从扑灭的熊熊烈火，渴求的感觉太痛太紧、由大脑中心炸裂、瞬间侵占了全部的意识，一分一分瓦解着他剩余的理性。  
用力挤压着润滑剂的瓶身，阿含任由粘稠的冰蓝色液体从大和贲张的欲望一路滑落，然后以指尖轻柔匀开、由上而下厚厚地涂满茎身。这画面实在太过淫靡，淫靡到两人的意识都变得失控。大和的喉咙干渴到仿佛被火焰所炙烤，唯有激烈的冲撞和彻底的占有能压熄这要命的灼痛。  
「已经……」无法忍耐了。  
「那就来吧。」  
为对方涂裹好厚厚一层润滑液的阿含，也早已失去继续前置工作的耐心。他主动将腿搭在大和肩上，身躯后仰。  
「来吧，…进来。」  
阿含的头发凌乱摊落一地、同沙子混作一团。被润滑剂的指尖滑过的腹肌结实又漂亮，由方才惨遭破坏的T恤下隐约显露，泛着莹莹流辉。  
「这样你会痛……」润滑的步骤并没有完成，大和却从自己的声音中，听出了强烈的动摇。那是即使会为对方带来疼痛也想要占有的冲动…他甚至在为此刻的状况感到兴奋。  
「无所谓，…来吧。」  
不知有意或是无意，阿含用手臂遮住了眼睛，令大和无法看清他的表情。他的声音因渴求变得喑哑，似放弃又似包容，带着和以往全然不同的隐忍。……  
没有男人能拒绝这样的场景。  
头脑中紧绷的弦终于崩断，大和深深吸气……  
「…放松。」  
告诫轻柔得彷如吐息，进入的动作却坚定得难以言喻。

（TBC）


End file.
